Jardín
by Three Swords
Summary: Serie de drabbles. Colección de pensamientos de un Albert enamorado. (GF2014)
1. Jardín 1

INTRODUCCIÓN

_Aquí les dejo una pequeña colección de pensamientos de Albert, en formato micro-texto, que presenté en la pasada edición de la Guerra Florida en Foro Rosa. Espero que les agrade. Dudé un poco en colocarla aquí, debido a su extensión mínima pero más adelante, cuando mis dificultades técnicas se resuelvan, depuraré la cuenta y ya entonces decidiré si bajarla o dejarla. ¡Saludos! ¡Gracias por leer!_

***~- Jardín -~*  
**

Aquí estoy, dejándome acariciar por los últimos reflejos del sol, que poco a poco va dejándose vencer por la noche. La fragancia de las flores me envuelve, transportándome a mundos distintos; mundos llenos de ensueño y colorido donde tu sonrisa surge tras cada esquina, iluminando mi vida. ¿Qué podría darte que no sea ya tuyo? Mi ser entero ha capitulado ante tu ternura y sencillez. Mi corazón vibra con el eco de tu nombre y, al final de cada día, me descubro perdido en el recuerdo de ti.


	2. Jardín 2

Bajo la fresca sombra del pórtico, contemplo las rosas brillando bajo el sol de mediodía. Hace calor y la primavera ha llegado con fuerza, tiñéndolo todo de color. Es tiempo de que las sombras cedan paso a la luz infinita. Es hora de comprender que la vida prosigue y que es necesario estar preparado para continuar el viaje. No sé a dónde me llevarán ahora mis pasos; pero ruego al cielo encontrarte en algún punto del camino.


	3. Jardín 3

Cristalinas, las profundidades de tu mirada me subyugan, sumergiéndome en una hermosa ilusión. Te contemplo, jubilosa. La imagen misma de la felicidad. Tu tierna sonrisa desafiando al mundo ¿Alguna vez serás otra cosa que sol brillando en lo alto del cielo? ¿Acaso deberé conformarme tan sólo con sentir el calor de tus rayos, sin poder nunca alcanzarte? ¿Se convertirán mis sueños en pesares extraviados en el tiempo?


	4. Jardín 4

Decir que no pienso en ti sería una absoluta mentira. Curiosamente, tu recuerdo viene a mí en el momento preciso en que necesito ser reconfortado. Apareces en el instante en que me es más necesario compartir y sonreír. Contigo, mis sonrisas y mis llantos no los vivo en soledad. Me basta saber que estás ahí, que eres real, que existes en algún lugar del mundo, y que algún día te abrazaré de nuevo.


	5. Jardín 5

Escondido en el sonido de un suspiro, escapa de mi alma un pedacito de amor. Quisiera que el viento lo arrastrara, elevándolo hasta las nubes y que ellas lo condujeran hasta donde tu te encuentras y así, envuelto en la brisa, se transformara en una caricia que, rozando tu piel, te hablara de la ternura que para ti guardo en el corazón.


	6. Jardín 6

Fantaseando contigo me ha sorprendido la mañana. De pronto descubro que el sol toca en mi ventana y me he asomado a preguntarle si ya consiguió despertarte.  
Me contestó que no.


	7. Jardín 7

Gentil, la caricia de la brisa me envuelve, trayendo hasta mí el sutil perfume de las rosas que abren lentamente sus pétalos al naciente sol. Junto con la bruma, el rocío comienza a extinguirse, ahuyentado por el calor del nuevo día. Es entonces cuando tu nombre surge entre mis labios como una plegaria firme y eterna, impregnando mi corazón con el dulce néctar escondido en el cáliz de la diminuta, pero resistente, flor de la esperanza.


	8. Jardín 8

He prometido que lucharé sin tregua contra este sentimiento que me avasalla, que me deja temblando y herido y me transforma en un hombre que no reconozco; no obstante, he perdido cada batalla en la que me he enfrascado, descubriendo cuán imposible es vencer a un guerrero tan poderoso, como lo es mi propio corazón...


	9. Jardín 9

Insiste este corazón mío, tan indiscreto, en evocar tu nombre a cada latido ¿Porqué será tan necio? Si hace tiempo le he dicho que debe guardar el secreto y callar un poco más; tan sólo un poco más...


	10. Jardín 10

Joya de la primavera, del verano y de mi amor. Creo que así te llamaré. Sonrío, porque me parece tonto lo que estoy pensando; pero ¡qué rayos! ¡tengo todo el derecho a enloquecer por ti!


	11. Jardín 11

Linda, como la más radiante mañana, e inquieta, como la brisa que juega con los árboles del bosque. Así es la dulce y tierna chica que alegra mis tardes y mañanas, que puebla mis noches de sueños dulces y que acompaña mis madrugadas.


	12. Jardín 12

Millones de caminos, y cada uno de los que decido explorar, desde el más simple hasta el más tortuoso, acaba por conducirme a ti; una y otra vez...  
Creo que nunca antes había entendido el porqué siempre estoy listo para partir.  
Difícil admitirlo; pero mi destino siempre has sido y continuarás siendo tú.


	13. Jardín 13

Ni el primer rayo de sol al amanecer, ni el rocío que brilla, cual diminutos diamantes, a primera hora de la mañana sobre las rosas, consiguen superar la hermosura de la sonrisa que siempre me dedicabas al darme los buenos días, antes de marcharte al trabajo. Ni siquiera entonces, cuando me sentía libre, tuve el valor necesario para revelarte la verdad ¿Acaso soy un cobarde? Espero que no.


	14. Jardín 14

Ojalá no doliera tanto. Ojalá y no te sintiera dentro de mí a cada instante, como un líquido corrosivo que me envenena la sangre a gotas de añoranza y amargura. Sin embargo, poseer tu recuerdo es mejor que nada. A veces y sólo a veces, me atrevo a soñar en que esta incertidumbre termina y te tengo frente a mí; tan sólo tú y yo, y la verdad flotando entre nosotros.


	15. Jardín 15

Probablemente ahora estés dormida, rehusando la caricia del sol y soñando todavía con él. Pero no me atormentaré más con esa dolorosa verdad y, en cambio, elegiré pensar que sueñas conmigo, con nuestras risas compartidas a través del tiempo. Elegiré recordar esos momentos que nuestros corazones parecían compenetrarse, aún en el silencio y que, con una mirada, podíamos comprender al otro por completo.  
Elegiré creer, que tú también estás pensando en mí.


	16. Jardín 16

¿Quién habría pensado que un día estaría aquí, sonriendo a solas como un loco, al recordar esa especial mirada que me dedicabas al regresar a casa? Tus ojos eran tan expresivos que no fueron pocas las veces que tuve que evitar reflejarme en ellos, por el simple temor de quedar desnudo ante ti, con mis sentimientos más secretos expuestos en un suspiro.  
Aunque, no dejo de pensar que, si me hubiera atrevido a mirar en tus ojos; quizás, no tendría estas dudas.


	17. Jardín 17

Renacen mis esperanzas de la misma manera en que, cada día, las flores abren de nuevo sus pétalos al sol. La vida no se detiene, y las flores que hoy me deleitan con su aroma verán partir mañana sus pétalos a merced del viento. Ahora estoy aquí y parece no existir mañana; sin embargo, sé que el mañana avanza pronto hacia mí para volverse presente y, enseguida, convertirse en pasado; por lo que no me permitiré desperdiciar un sólo instante de los muchos que me han sido regalados.


	18. Jardín 18

Siento en la brisa el llamado de tu corazón al mío. Sé que estás pensando en mí, preguntándote tantas cosas; sin embargo, aún debo esperar para salir corriendo hasta donde tú estás. Muy pronto todo adquirirá su sentido definitivo y podré desandar mis pasos para regresar a ti y responder a cada una de tus dudas y, cuando llegue ese día, espero ver tu sonrisa brillando con toda su fuerza.


	19. Jardín 19

Tenue es el velo que extendí temporalmente sobre esa verdad que no podía decirte. Quiero pensar que no fueron mentiras, que sólo fue una medida desesperada a la que me obligaron las circunstancias y, sin embargo, me entristece pensar que no puedo llamarlo de otra forma que no sea engaño; y es ese engaño, sumado a mi propia culpa, el que ha puesto entre nosotros una distancia enorme que no encuentro cómo acortar.


	20. Jardín 20

Una, dos, tres, diez mil... las veces que hagan falta, emprenderé el camino. Porque no puedo dejar de buscarte en cada nueva senda que el destino descubre ante mí.


	21. Jardín 21

Vistiendo el cielo de refulgientes ocres llega otro atardecer ¿Cuántos más lejos de ti? He perdido la cuenta de los ocasos en los que el sol y yo compartimos la misma muerte a manos de la noche. Y, sin embargo, aún creo que llevo ventaja al sol, porque mientras él sucumbe por completo a la oscuridad, yo me enfrento a ella con sueños poblados de ti.


	22. Jardín 22

William... Como un eco, escucho resonar en mis memorias ese nombre, pronunciado por los seres que tanto me amaron; y no puedo evitar desear que alguna vez lo pronuncien tus labios, mientras descansas tu mirada en la mía.


	23. Jardín 23

Y es el tiempo en que todavía no consigo decidir en qué momento te encuentro más hermosa: si cuando ríes, o cuando lloras...


	24. Jardín 24

Suaves reflejos de estrellas reposan sobre mis sábanas, mientras en mitad de la noche me sorprende la vibrante imagen de tu recuerdo. Soy tan sólo un iluso que teje sueños con los rayos de la luna y los hilvana con la brisa. Deseo, hoy más que nunca, ser el viento, para así viajar por el cielo y llegar hasta donde te encuentras, envolviéndote en mi abrazo y regalándote toda la ternura y la pasión que guardo en mi.


	25. Jardín 25

Inspiro el vivificante aroma de la tierra mojada y percibo cómo late mi corazón al compás de la vida que despierta en el exterior, renovada por la lluvia. No sé todavía qué me revelará el cielo cuando esta tormenta pase: si un brillante y mágico arcoiris, o simplemente, devastación.

Intuyo que en esta ocasión las cosas serán diferentes; siento como si emprender una vez más el camino fuera a resultar inútil y que ande cuanto ande no conseguiré volver a reunir los trozos en que se dividió mi alma; sin embargo, algo me dice también que, una vez más, estoy subestimando tu magia.

Contestando a una pregunta nunca formulada, descubro en mí un sublime sentimiento que trasciende distancias y tiempo. Quizás fue aquel abrazo que me diste, o la sonrisa que me dedicaste, tal vez fueron tus lágrimas brillando como diamantes o la magia de tu mirada reluciendo con la luz de mil ilusiones por descubrir... no sé que fue; pero al final... **me enamoré de ti.**

**~FIN~**

Three Swords  
A. D. 2014


End file.
